


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: What do John and Kayleigh get for each other for their first Christmas...if they are even still together...
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It was a couple of months after John and Kayleigh agreed to "take things slow" , yet their relationship had not moved on from the odd meal out at the weekend, the holding of hands and an occasional peck on the cheek. It wasn't for the lack of trying on Kayleigh 's part or the lack of desire on John's, it was the fact that John was working all the hours God sent at the supermarket, what with him being in charge of the Christmas team and Dave Thompson being laid up with yet another operation to his heart. Kayleigh was raking in the overtime too, but their lack of progress relationship-wise was driving her mental. She didn't feel as if she could say anything though as John looked increasingly exhausted and could be really quite tetchy, more so than usual. So Kayleigh contented herself with holding his hand when she could or resting her hand on his knee when he was driving. 

Kayleigh was also occupying her time in the lead up to Christmas planning her presents for her nearest and dearest, buying the presents and wrapping them. Although she had more money to spend this year, what with all the additional overtime that came her way, her presents were always thoughtful and highly appropriate to the recipient, if not the most expensive, she could find. She had spent most of her life just getting by, which meant she had become very clever when buying birthday or Christmas gifts for her friends and family. This year she was stumped in what to get John. She probed him subtly when she got the chance to find out of there was anything special he might like, but his answer was always the same...

"I don't want anything special Kayleigh, just one of those giant bars of Galaxy will do me!"

" Honestly Mandy! He's absolutely hopeless! I cannot get him a giant bar of Galaxy! Think of his cholesterol! I don't know what to get him! I'm at me wits end here! " Kayleigh exclaimed to her sister on a late night shopping trip in town. 

"He's easy at least! " Mandy laughed at her sister's expression, "obviously not THAT easy!" Mandy was fully informed about Kayleigh's frustration at the lack of progress in the romance department.

"Tell me about it! He's so tired he can hardly keep his eyes open driving home. He's running himself ragged trying to do two jobs at once, even if he did have the inclination he's got no energy to do anything."

Mandy and Kayleigh were sat in the cafe of a large book shop, surrounded by their shopping bags and enjoying a gingerbread latte and a big fat muffin.

"Well then you need a plan," Mandy says looking thoughtful, "I mean what do men really want for Christmas? If Steve had his way he wouldn't have anything apart from free reign in the bike spare parts shop. Maybe John doesn't want the usual stuff," she looked at Kayleigh knowingly, "he wants you though!"

The sister shared a laugh, "I don't even know about that Mandy," Kayleigh really didn't as John still hadn't made a move and hadn't said anything about progressing their relationship.

"Well I know! You don't see the way he looks at you when he thinks that no-one is looking! Even Steve has noticed and he doesn't notice anything that isn't covered in grease."

"How does he look at me?" Kayleigh loved to hear little titbits that she hadn't noticed. 

"Like all his Christmasses have come at once! Ooh now that's an idea!" With that Mandy and Kayleigh began to hatch a Christmas plan that John wouldn't be able to resist.

As it got closer to Christmas, John became ever more grumpy and frustrated. All he really wanted to do was to spend some quality time with Kayleigh but the reality was that he had to keep his head down at work until Dave Thompson was fit to return. He constantly worried that Kayleigh's warning that she wouldn't wait forever would be acted upon and his brief taste of life with her in it would soon be over. All this worrying on top of everything else was making him even more short tempered than usual.

After snapping unnecessarily at Cath Hilton late one afternoon, John realised he had gone too far. 

"I'm sorry Cath, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," John had turned up at her office door a few minutes later with a brew for them both and a packet of chocolate Hobnobs.

" No you shouldn't John! But I can't stay mad at you for long. Here take a seat and let's take ten minutes. " Cath had become increasingly worried about him as she could see him basically doing three jobs; his own, the Christmas team and that of Dave Thompson's he wasn't already doing, and working himself into the ground in the process.

John slumped into the chair beside Cath's desk, looking like he could sleep for an extremely long fortnight.

"You need to take a break John," Cath knew the suggestion would fall on deaf ears but she had to say it anyway.

" Aye, I will when all this shite is over and done with, " a weary John sipped at his steaming hot brew, working his way single-handedly through the packet of biscuits.

"I expect you to be booking at least a week off, John, no arguing. Dave will be back on the twenty -first of December, so you'll be able to go on leave from the twenty-third onwards. "

"Ok, right I'll put it on the planner, " he said rubbing his tired eyes, "that'll give me all of one day to do my Christmas shopping, bloody fantastic! "

"Don't you get all yours on line? I do! Can't be doing traipsing round the shops. " Cath was surprised that John wasn't more organised, usually he had ordered his family's presents by now.

"Oh I have, well most of them anyway..." John trailed off lost in thought.

"But there's someone special to buy for this year?" Cath waited for the penny to drop 

...three...two...one...

"Eh? What?" John had finally realised what she had said. He sat upright in the chair, looking shocked and guilty all at once.

" Well haven't you? " Cath smiled at her friend of over fifteen years, a smile that said, you can't fool me, buster!

John knew that any denial would be futile, but thought he would try anyway. " I don't... " 

Cath raised her eyebrows at him and waited.

"Look we're taking it slow, ok? I know I should have come clean officially but nothing's basically changed, so nothing to tell."

" I knew it! I bloody knew it! How long? " Cath had her suspicions confirmed.

"Since me door got ripped off if you must know!"

" Since then? Glaciers move quicker than you John! But congratulations anyway! "

"I'm so frigging busy, there's no chance to..." John looked wistfully off into the distance, " anyway you don't need to know about that! What am I going to get her for Christmas? At this rate there won't be an "us" we're seeing so little of each other. "

"Now these seem to be two separate issues, John," Cath looked at him thoughtfully, " first you need to make some progress to let her know she's important to you, then you need a trip to the jewellers. "

"What? I'm not ready for anything like that..." 

Cath laughed at John's panic, "No I meant buy her a locket or a nice pair of earrings... But first you need to keep her until Christmas!"

" Oh right, yes, I see what you mean...yes good idea. Um Cath, you won't say anything will you? Does anyone else know? "

"No I won't say anything, unless you or Kayleigh have said anything to anyone, it's all just guesswork and rumour."

"Aye, there's too many rumours flying round this place. If they got on with their work instead of whispering about every other bugger!"

"Ignore all that John, just you concentrate on Kayleigh and leave the others to it. Feel free to snap at me again!" 

"Yeah sorry about that Cath, I'm so bloody knackered I can't see which way is up.."

"As long as you don't talk to Kayleigh like that!"

John went back to his office, feeling slightly better but with even more on his mind but the formation of a plan.

Later on at home time John made sure he left on time for once. Pulling out of the supermarket car park, John was not his usual self.

"Do you mind if we call into the Drive Thru?" His tone was serious without a hint of his usual humour.

Kayleigh had picked up on his demeanour and immediately feared the worst.

"No I don't mind John," she replied flatly.

Such was the frequency of their visits to the Drive Thru, John went ahead and ordered their usual without even thinking about it and drove into a space.

'Everything ok John?", she had waited a while for John to speak but had to ask as John looked as if he was having difficulty with forming a sentence.

"No it isn't Kayleigh. I've been meaning to speak to you for a while now. Don't quite know how to say this..."

All her worst fears seemed to be coming true, John didn't want her, was breaking up with her. A tear escaped and made its way slowly down her cheek while she looked out of the passenger side window, determined not to get too emotional when really her heart was breaking.

"It's alright John, I understand. I sort of guessed." Kayleigh sounded unbearably sad but resigned.

" I'm sorry Kayleigh. I should've known what would happen. I didn't see it all going like this... " 

"I did John, I said didn't I that I didn't want you fobbing me off!" 

" Eh? " John turned in his seat to look at her finally and could see the tears falling down her lovely face. "What are you on about? I told you I wouldn't and I'm not!" He reached for her hand which was cold despite the heating being on full blast.

" Then what are you saying? " Kayleigh looked down at John's hand covering hers.

"I'm saying sorry for not being able to spend much time with you. For being so tired I can barely remember my own name, for being a grumpy git and not treating you as you deserve."

" So you're not breaking up with me? " Kayleigh sat gripping John's hand trying to understand what he was saying.

"What? God no! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to wait for me anymore. Honest to God, you could have your pick, can't think why you would wait around for me!"

Kayleigh turned in her seat to face him, "because I love you, that's why!"

" It's killing me that I can't show you, I just need to get to the twenty-third of next month, then I've got a week's leave booked, " John sighed deeply, "that is if I make it til then!" He looked at her intently, "You really thought I was breaking up with you? I couldn't do that...I thought that you wanted rid of me because I'm not...we haven't."

" It's not like anything has really changed in the last couple of months...I thought you were keeping me at arms length until you could let me down nicely... I thought tonight was the night...I'm sorry John, I know how hard you're working and how exhausted you are. I shouldn't be thinking about myself. Is there anything I can do to help you? "

"Yes there is Kayleigh..." John reached across and kissed her tenderly on the lips , eventually seeking permission to deepen the kiss until they were full on snogging right there under the street lights in the Drive Thru car park.   
Minutes passed, lost in the simple pleasure of sharing their first proper kiss, until they had to stop.

"I should've done that months ago," John was the first to regain some sense.

" I wanted you to, I wanted you to make the first move... " Kayleigh was clearly delighted that he had.

John sighed deeply again, "I want us to be a proper couple when I'm not so bloody knackered or thinking about work. You deserve that."

" I want that, but I said I'd wait for you and I will as long as you want me. " Kayleigh gave him one of her lovely smiles.

"I do want you Kayleigh, you don't know how much! I bit Cath Hilton's head off today because wanting you and not being able to is driving me nuts."

" Oh dear, I bet she didn't like that! " Kayleigh laughed.

John chuckled ruefully, "No I got a right telling off. Fully deserved mind...but she's guessed about us."

" Really? How did she do that? I haven't said anything I promise! "

"She knows me too well, we've been working together a long time. She knows I'm a grouchy git most of the time as it is...but she could tell it was more than work that was setting me off."

" What did she say? " Again Kayleigh is fascinated by other people's incites into their relationship such that it was.

"She told me to get my arse in gear and progress things between us and sort out your Christmas present. "

Kayleigh squealed in delight, clapping her hands in excitement. "I knew I liked Cath for a reason! Perhaps I'll have a word with her about persuading her to get you to tell me what you want for Christmas." Kayleigh squeezed John's knee where she was still resting it after their kissing session.

John sighed, looking at her intently, "All I want for Christmas is You Kayleigh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh makes a seasonal visit...John has a secret...

November turned irrevocably into December, the nights were drawing in, it was cold and dark on the way into and home from work but for John and Kayleigh it was a time of warmth and growing closer. Making an effort to spend any time together time they could trying not to talk too much about work, whilst acknowledging that John needed to get to bed early so he wasn't half-dead during the day. They usually parted with a kiss in the car outside Mandy's and a goodnight text around nine o'clock. 

John's more relaxed state hadn't gone unnoticed, especially by the always astute Cath Hilton. She was pleased that John had seemingly taken her advice for once, noting that Kayleigh also seemed happier.

"So you had a little heart to heart I see?" Cath remarked over the kettle in the upstairs break room one morning at the beginning of December.

John gave her that look he have whenever she trapped him into talking about something personal. "Aye, we did, thank you." 

" You both seen happier I must say! " Cath remarked with a smile.

"OK Claire Rayner! I took your advice...Kayleigh did think I was breaking up with her...but we're alright now."

Cath nodded in satisfaction, "And have you sorted her present?"

John grinned at his friend, "I have a few ideas, all under control!"

***

What are you doing at the weekend John?" Kayleigh asked one Friday night in the second week of December, hoping that John wouldn't be working again and that they could spend some time together.

John sighed, "Saturday I need to take me mum and nana shopping, promised them ages ago, as if I don't spend enough time in bloody retail! Then Compendium's got a gig in the evening..."

" And Sunday? " Kayleigh was getting a feeling that this was going to be yet another weekend that was going to begin with a hurried kiss on a Friday night and end on a Monday morning with an equally hurried kiss and only texts in the duration to keep them company.

John shifted in his seat, one of his tells that he was about to be evasive Kayleigh had noticed over the months they had known each other.

"Church in the morning...and then the rest of the day is top secret I'm afraid!" He says tapping his nose in the manner of Elsie, winking and grinning at her.

" Oh right, yeah... " Kayleigh tried but failed to hide her disappointment.

John took advantage of a stop in the traffic to look at Kayleigh's sad face, knowing her was an opportunity to take the initiative for once.

"You could come with us...on Saturday...if you're not busy." He couldn't imagine many things more annoying than going Christmas shopping with his mum and nana, but it occurred to him that perhaps Kayleigh might enjoy herself and if Kayleigh was enjoying herself he wouldn't feel his traditional pre-Christmas shopping ire and less guilty about the lack of quality time they had together.

Kayleigh looked at John sideways to make sure he really meant it.

" Where are you going? " 

"Mum wants to have a look round the French Market..."

" I would love that John! " she let out one of her excited squeals before planting a big smacker on his cheek.

John grinned, loving it when she she did that, "I thought you might!"

" Well if you're sure I won't be intruding. "

"What? Of course not! Mum and Rose have been mithering me for ages to meet you...two birds, one stone!"

" Oh so I'm a bird am I? " Kayleigh 's chuckle gave away that she wasn't as offended as she made out.

"No! They are the old birds if anything! But you better not tell them that! Nana is not too old to give me a clip round the ear!"

"Now that I would like to see!" Kayleigh chuckled.

" She's a force of nature is Rose! " John's affection for his elderly nana clear and not for the first time.

"What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

" About eleven-ish I think, " John said rubbing his chin, " I'll text you later when I've spoken to me mum. "

"I'll get the tram in John, save you coming out all that way for me when you've got your mum and nana to collect."

" Thanks Kayleigh, I appreciate that, " and he really did.

"You're not my chauffeur outside of work John! Well not yet anyway!"  
" Cheeky bitch! " 

***

On Sunday evening, Kayleigh sat in front of the fire in Mandy and Steve's front room, looking at the Christmas tree and presents that were starting to accumulate underneath. Chloe had come straight in and placed her present from Santa in pride of place in the middle. Hearing the sounds of Mandy and Steve dealing with the kid's bath and bed times, she smiled as she recalled their visit earlier in the day.

"So little miss, what would you like for Christmas? Ho, ho, ho!" the large and jovial supermarket Santa asked Chloe, who had been begging Mandy and Kayleigh to take her to see Santa for weeks. Mandy was sceptical that Chloe still believed in Santa, but Kayleigh volunteered to take her one Sunday so that Mandy could get some presents wrapped while Steve took Alfie to a bike rally.

Chloe had rushed into the supermarket and queued up along with other children outside Santa's grotto. Kayleigh smiled at her niece indulgently, fully aware that this was likely to be the last Christmas she would believe in Father Christmas and would want to go and see one.

Chloe skipped to sit on Santa's knee when it was her turn, with Kayleigh standing to the side of the grotto just inside the door with her phone taking photos for Mandy. She looked so cute sitting on Santa's knee, whispering to him what she wanted for Christmas. Kayleigh wasn't altogether convinced that this was still allowed in the age of DB checks and Safeguarding, but given her trusting nature, was happy that her niece was enjoying herself so much. What with all the Christmas music that seemed to be playing extra loud in the store and all the squealing from the over excited, over-sugared kids in the queue, Kayleigh was unable to catch what Santa said to Chloe, but Chloe laughed and nodded hopping off his knee, holding out her hand to her Auntie Kayleigh.

"Santa says it's your turn Auntie Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh shook her head in protest, "I'm too old to be sitting on Santa's knee!"

" No you're not! Please! I want to take your photo with Santa! "

Chloe had obviously inherited the patented Kitson look that had always got them whatever they wanted, as Kayleigh unable to resist the look, smiled in submission and walked the short distance across the grotto to where Santa was waiting for her, handing her phone over to Chloe as they passed.  
Kayleigh sat down primly on the seat beside Santa ready to pose for a photo just to please Chloe.

"That's not right Auntie Kayleigh! You have to sit on his knee! That's how it works!"

Kayleigh sighed and got up to perch on Santa's knee, hoping that this wasn't some pervert the supermarket had hired from "Santa School" or worse still was one of the lads from the warehouse earning himself some overtime.

"And what do you want for Christmas young lady?" Santa boomed, his joviality turned up to the max.

"Oh the usual, chocolate, bath bombs..." 

Santa shook his head and twinkled at her from under his obviously fake beard and gold-rimmed specs, he lowered his voice so that only she could hear, "what do you really want? You can whisper if you like, then it has more chance of coming true! But only if you've been good this year! "

"Good!" Kayleigh snorted , "chance would be a fine thing!" She lowered her voice so that Chloe wouldn't be able to earwig , " what I really want is time alone with my boyfriend! " 

"That's not much!" Santa declared still in a whisper.

" It is, believe me! There's nothing I really want apart from that. He's working so hard we hardly get to see each other... " Kayleigh looked wistfully at Santa, some small part of her wishing that this was the real Santa and he could grant her wish, but at the same time realising that there was something vaguely familiar about Santa under all his costume that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"If you wish hard enough, your wish will come true," Santa declared forgetting to keep up his "Santa voice" momentarily. 

Kayleigh looked at him sharply, wondering what was so familiar about him.

"Auntie Kayleigh!" Chloe shouted, "will you please give Santa a hug so I can take your photo? " She winked at Santa, as she watched her Auntie put her arm round Santa's shoulder, while he put his arm round her waist and pull her closer to him. 

"That's it! That's great!" Chloe did not mention all the other photos she had taken while they had been talking.

Santa had Kayleigh firmly round the waist because of her wriggling to get in the right position for the photo. "Steady on young lady! " Santa found himself becoming quite warm under his costume.

"I'm sorry Santa, I don't want to hurt you, I'm not exactly a child!"

Santa laughed, " No you're not, but there's nothing to you, just you get comfortable! " 

Kayleigh laughed too as she put both arms round Santa's shoulders and mimed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's perfect!" Chloe was delighted with her final photo. It was more perfect when Santa shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable at Kayleigh's proximity, which caused Kayleigh to slip and turn her pretend kiss into a real one but full on the lips, all captured by Chloe on the phone.

Santa and Kayleigh looked at each other and shared a little embarrassed grin. It wasn't often that he got a sweet kiss on the lips by an attractive young lady, and equally unlikely that she would be kissing a stranger in any sort of costume, least of all Santa!

"Now then Kayleigh love!" An Irish voice boomed across the grotto, " Put Santa down! There's a queue building! " Elsie had peered into the grotto to see what the hold up was. She had indeed been included as part of John's Christmas team after much cajoling from Kayleigh, and was dressed as a giant fairy, complete with a silver tinsel halo and wand, which she used to great effect keeping the kids in line as they were waiting to see Santa. She had used her little white dress she had for her Smurfette costume, attaching silver tinsel around the hem, waist and neck.

On seeing Elsie, Kayleigh hopped off Santa's knee, embarrassed to be caught kissing Santa by Elsie of all people, hoping forlorn that this little incident would not get back to John! She grinned at Santa as she left, making her way over to Chloe and Elsie, who were already reviewing the photos Chloe had taken.

"We really should be going Chloe! The queue is long now, it wasn't too bad when we arrived. " Kayleigh made to usher her niece out of the entrance to the grotto.

"Just a minute! I have to tell Santa something!" Chloe ran to Santa to whisper something in his ear before running back to where her aunt was busy trying to escape the giant fairy.

"I 'll see you tomorrow, Kayleigh love!" Elsie said tapping her nose and winking and then posing for a photo at Chloe's urging.

" What did you say to Santa? " Kayleigh asked as they reached Mandy's car.  
"That's a secret! I can't tell you that it won't come true!" Chloe was horrified that her Auntie didn't know this.

" No, I didn't mean what did you ask for, I meant what did you say to him at the end there? "

"Oh I just wished him a Merry Christmas and that we'd see him on Christmas Eve!"

Kayleigh smiled, thinking that Steve would have to dig out his Santa costume for one last year, but nodding to Chloe, who was busy putting her present from Santa carefully on the back seat.

Kayleigh smiled again and sipped her wine, lost in her memories of a lovely weekend, until a frown appeared across her forehead and she bit bottom lip as she recalled the fly in the ointment. Something always seemed to happen to spoil it!


End file.
